Volvamos a empezar
by Karinits-san
Summary: Cuando un fantasma del pasado resurge y te hace ver la realidad. Créditos al creador de la imagen. TWO-SHOT SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Incertidumbre al despertar

**EDITADO 02.04.2019 **

**NOTA: TUVE QUE SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO NUEVAMENTE YA QUE ÉSTE SE SUBIÓ MAL. EL COMPUTADOR DONDE SUBÍ LA HISTORIA TRADUJO LA PÁGINA Y A SU VEZ HIZO UNA AUTOCORRECCIÓN, POR ESO MUCHAS DE LAS FRASES QUEDARON SIN SENTIDO. DISCULPEN SI NO ME DI CUENTA AL PUBLICARLO, YA QUE NUNCA ME HABÍA PASADO. RECOMIENDO LEERLO NUEVAMENTE PARA QUE ENTIENDAN BIEN LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS.**

**.**

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un nuevo Two-Shot, es algo que hace mucho tiempo quería escribir y al final lo hice. Es una adaptación de uno de los mini relatos de la película chilena «Un día cualquiera», espero que les guste :D**

**Nota: La calificación de la historia está susceptible a modificación.**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Winnyz, Bebitapreciosa, Roronoa Saki y ANABELITA N. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación y la publico sin ánimos de lucro. Todos los créditos para el creador de la idea original.**

**.**

* * *

**Volvamos a empezar**

**.**

**Capítulo 1.- Incertidumbre al despertar.**

**.**

Escuché a lo lejos el vibrar de mi celular lo que de a poco me hizo despertar.

Con lentitud abrí los ojos, reconocí de inmediato el lugar.

Me sobresalté, no podía creer donde estaba. Volteé hacia atrás para confirmar lo que sospechaba.

Con sólo verlo la culpa me embargó, me sentí de lo peor.

Por instinto levanté la sábana y bajé la mirada.

Sólo vestía con mi ropa interior.

La incertidumbre me invadió.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

A los pocos segundos me senté al borde de la cama. Volví a girar mi rostro hacia él.

Dormía relajadamente.

Dejé de observarlo y me puse de pie. Comencé a buscar mi ropa, debía marcharme pronto de aquí.

Di unos pasos y tomé mis zapatos, sin embargo, por más que buscaba mi ropa no la encontraba.

Lo escuché bostezar, por inercia giré mi rostro hacia él.

Me sonrió de medio lado pese a que aún se veía somnoliento.

—Buenos días —balbuceó apenas.

Le sonreí con cierto pesar.

—Buenos días, ¿dónde está mi ropa? —inquirí fríamente mientras él me miraba con detención.

Volvió a sonreír.

—No sé dónde la dejaste ayer —me contestó con un deje de ironía, lo cual de algún modo me molestó.

No quise seguir mirando su cara de idiota, por lo que giré mi cuerpo completamente y seguí buscando mi ropa con la mirada.

—Ayúdame a buscarla —le dije con seriedad mientras avanzaba por la habitación.

—¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Aquella pregunta me incómodo. Me detuve en seco.

—No estaba en mis planes quedarme anoche —señalé fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Entonces debes ser más ordenada, sino eso de perder tu ropa siempre te va a pasar —espetó con parsimonia, aunque yo pude percibir el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Quería fastidiarme y lo logró.

Giré mi rostro hacia él.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —alcé la voz con cierta molestia.

Él me miró sereno.

—La puse a lavar.

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió

—¡Qué!, ¿por qué? —inquirí algo exaltada frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Se te cayó una copa de vino encima —argumentó calmadamente.

Aquello que me decía no lo recordaba. Mi enfado desapareció.

—¡Nooo!, ayy ¿verdad? —espeté mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí.

—Me tengo que ir, ahora —le dije con cierta preocupación, yendo hacia el mueble donde había divisado mi celular.

Lo tomé y comencé a revisar los mensajes del Whatsapp.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Tenía demasiados mensajes.

—Espérate un poco, si no le falta mucho —acotó comprensivo mientras se puso de pie. Cogió su remera que estaba en la orilla de la cama y me la pasó—. Toma.

Le recibí la playera y continué revisando los mensajes que tenía.

—Oye, tu teléfono qué sonó —señaló a modo de queja y yo lo miré de reojo. Sacó algo de ropa del armario —, deberías ponerlo en silencio la próxima vez.

—No te preocupes no habrá una próxima vez —le dije con seguridad mientras lo vi ingresar al baño.

Me senté al borde de la cama y me puse la remera. Continué leyendo los mensajes del celular.

La puerta del baño se abrió, por inercia alcé la vista. Lo vi acercarse cansinamente con un vaso de agua.

Me lo pasó. Comenzó abrir una tira de analgésicos, sacó dos.

—Analgésico para dolor de cabeza —susurró y yo extendí mi mano para recibirlos.

—Gracias —acoté escuetamente y me los eché a la boca. Me bebí el agua mientras vi que se acercó al armario para sacar... ¿un pantalón vaquero?

Regresó a mi lado a paso lento.

—Toma —acotó estirando su brazo.

—¿De quién es? —inquirí a su vez que cogí la prenda con mi mano. Lo tomé con ambas manos y comencé a observarlo.

—¿Adivina? —espetó con una semi sonrisa—, de hecho la conoces.

Sonreí de forma forzada.

—Prefiero no saber —le contesté con incomodidad. Me puse de pie y avancé hacia el baño, me sentía fuera de lugar.

—Ya mujer... si en media hora te podrás ir de acá —acotó al percibir que no me sentía a gusto.

Cerré la puerta y apoyé mi espalda en ésta.

Suspiré.

Todavía me costaba creer que había dormido aquí.

Volví a extender el pantalón con mis manos y lo miré por un momento, a los pocos segundos me lo puse.

—¿Cómo te quedaron? —inquirió, mi ex pareja, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Bien, tu amiga tenía buen gusto —le respondí con sinceridad. Me fue imposible no sonreír por la situación que estaba viviendo, sin embargo, al instante me sentí culpable.

Luego de cinco minutos encerrada en el baño tratando de recordar cómo había terminado en este apartamento, abrí la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía por lo que avancé hacia la sala. Shikamaru no estaba, supuse que estaba en la cocina.

Caminé hacia allá.

Cuando me vio ingresar, dejó el vaso de agua que tenía en su mano sobre la encimera.

—Toma —susurró pasándome una taza de café.

—Gracias —le respondí bajado la mirada para recibírsela.

Volví a levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté con algo de nerviosismo y curiosidad.

Me miró divertido.

—¿En serio no te acuerdas? —inquirió esbozando una semi sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza y acerqué la taza de café a mi boca.

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo cómo me manché —le respondí con cierto pesar. Bajé la mirada y bebí un poco de café.

Volví a enfocar la mirada en sus ojos.

—Un accidente no más —espetó bajándole el perfil al asunto—. Le eché una y media de azúcar, ¿está bien?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me sorprendió que pese a los años aún recordara ese detalle.

Sacó algunas frutas de frutero para luego abrir el mueble que estaba adosado a la pared. Al parecer pretendía dejarme en la incertidumbre, ya que todo indicaba que iba a prepararse el desayuno.

—¿A qué hora nos fuimos de la inauguración? —le pregunté con el fin de que me diera más información.

—Temprano por suerte —me contestó mientras continuaba arreglando un par de tazas con sus utensilios —, la celebración ya estaba bastante aburrida.

—Al lado tuyo, ¡cómo no! —acoté con sorna y él sonrió.

—Oye, no seas así, mujer, ¿hay alguien más entretenido que yo en este mundo? —se defendió divertido.

Evité reírme y me puse seria. Era hora de aclarar esta situación.

—Esto fue una confusión, yo no hago esto —acoté con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Hago qué? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Haberme venido contigo —le aclaré y su semblante de inmediato cambió.

—¿Fue una excepción? —preguntó con un deje de molestia. Me dio la espalda y continuó preparándose el desayuno.

—Exacto —le respondí. Me tomé el café al seco y dejé la taza en la encimera—. Me tengo que ir a duchar.

—Oye, tú te metiste sola en esto —espetó a modo de reproché.

—Lo tengo claro —espeté con seriedad —, ¿pero no «tiramos», cierto?

Tuve que preguntarle, ya que la duda me estaba carcomiendo.

Se giró sobre su eje y me miró fijamente.

—¿Vas a tener problemas? —contrapreguntó con cierta sorna.

El tono que utilizó me molestó.

—¿«Tiramos» o no? —inquirí alzando la voz.

Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos para luego gesticular que no tenía idea.

Su actitud infantil me irritó.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—¿«Tiramos» o no? —volví a preguntar notoriamente enfadada.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

—No —respondió fastidiado.

Aquella respuesta me sacó un peso de encima.

—Menos mal —susurré aliviada desviando ligeramente la mirada, sin embargo, la tranquilidad me duró poco. Volví a enfocar la mirada en sus ojos marrones—. Shikamaru, nadie puede saber que estuve aquí, escuchaste, ¡NADIE!

Su semblante se endureció.

—¿Entonces me puedes decir a qué «mierda» viniste? —inquirió visiblemente irritado.

Tragué saliva.

—No sé, pero te juro que esto nunca fue mi plan —le respondí con sinceridad. No quería hacerme la víctima, pero era la verdad. Nunca me propuse irme con él a su apartamento.

Mi respuesta para nada le gustó.

—Ya... entonces le vas a echar la culpa a «los mojitos» que te tomaste anoche — aseveró con cierta ironía.

Le sostuve la mirada.

—Sí, tal cual —confirmé sus dichos con firmeza.

Su semblante se tornó serio.

—¿Sabes qué?, no podemos hacer como que aquí no pasó nada, porque sí pasó.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

—No te creo... —rebatí su afirmación aunque en el fondo no sabía que era verdad. Traté de recordar —, nos dimos unos besos, pero... pero no pasó nada más.

Una sonrisa burlesca se le dibujo en el rostro.

—¿En serio no te acuerdas? —inquirió otra vez mirándome fijamente.

—No —le respondí con cierto agobio.

Al darse cuenta que en realidad no recordaba, comenzó a narrar.

—Te manchaste la blusa con vino, te sacaste la blusa...

—¡Mentira! —lo interrumpí para que no siguiera. En ese momento lo volví a odiar.

De inmediato su mirada cambió, supongo que percibió lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, es mentira —afirmó en un tono neutral —. Yo te saqué la blusa.

Una mezcla de sentimientos invadió mi interior.

—¡Maldito vago, te aprovechaste de mí!, ¡te aprovechaste de mí! —exclamé con enfado. Le golpeé el pecho con las manos.

Me tomó de las muñecas para detenerme.

—¿Entonces para qué viniste, mujer? —inquirió con cierta molestia, acortando la distancia.

Sus ojos rasgados me miraron con detención.

—Ya, me descubriste —le respondí irónicamente—, lo único que quería era «tirar» contigo.

Me soltó las muñecas y negó con el rostro.

—Temari, tú viniste sola, yo ni siquiera te insistí —espetó tratando de normalizar la voz.

—Pero no teníamos para que tirar —me quejé con cierto pesar.

—¿Ah, no? —me miró curioso.

—No —insistí visiblemente afectada —. Yo sólo quería verte, quería conversar contigo.

Reconocí lo que quería hacer. Había sido el motivo del por qué habido asistido a dicha exposición. Sabía que él iba a estar presente, ya que es el mejor amigo de la pareja del artista.

—Claro, a las tres de la mañana en mi apartamento —aseveró de forma sardónica.

—Sí —le contesté con sinceridad, suponiendo que mi subconsciente quería llevar a cabo lo que en realidad me había propuesto.

—Sospechoso, porque en la exposición nunca me dirigiste la palabra —me cuestionó. Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

—Es que había mucha gente —le expliqué. Era la verdad, como me acercaba a él después tanto tiempo sin hablarle.

—¿Y luego en la celebración? —continuó con su interrogatorio.

—Bueno, me puse nerviosa —aquello también era verdad. Supongo que por esa razón bebí más de la cuenta.

Bajé la mirada.

—Entonces aprovechemos de conversar ahora —señaló con convicción—. ¿Cuéntame algo?

Alcé la mirada y lo miré fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunté imaginándome lo que podía ser.

Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

—¿Sigues con él?

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

**Entre mañana y pasado responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

**Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami...quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

**Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización.**

**Ahora me despido, que tengan una linda semana :D**

**Les mando a todos un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**


	2. Una conversación necesaria

**ATENCIÓN: TUVE QUE SUBIR NUEVAMENTE EL CAPÍTULO UNO YA QUE ÉSTE NO SE GRABÓ BIEN. EL COMPUTADOR DONDE SUBÍ LA HISTORIA TRADUJO LA PÁGINA DE FANFICTION Y A SU VEZ HIZO UNA AUTOCORRECCIÓN, POR ESO MUCHAS DE LAS FRASES QUEDARON SIN SENTIDO. RECOMIENDO LEER NUEVAMENTE ESE CAPÍTULO. **

**.**

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el segundo y último capítulo de este Two-Shot, espero que les guste.**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo uno de esta historia: Bebitapreciosa, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki y ANABELITA N. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación y la publico sin ánimos de lucro. Todos los créditos para el creador de la idea original.**

**.**

* * *

**Volvamos a empezar**

**.**

**Capítulo 2.- Una conversación necesaria.**

**.**

Alcé la mirada y lo miré fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunté imaginándome lo que podía ser.

Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

—¿Sigues con él?

—Sí —le respondí con cautela.

—Todo bien —prosiguió simulando la decepción que le provocó mi respuesta.

Yo simplemente asentí.

—¿Entonces lo de anoche sólo fue un simple desliz? —inquirió con un deje de molestia.

—Sí, eso mismo —aseveré con seguridad.

Frunció la boca.

—Pues, qué pena —señaló en un tono que me fastidio.

—Ayy Shikamaru, no te hagas la víctima conmigo —le respondí bruscamente endureciendo mi semblante—, te conozco de hace bastante años. Seguramente estás engañando a la dueña del pantalón que me prestaste conmigo.

—¿A ver? —espetó ofendido —. Yo ayer fui a una exposición no más, no sabía que me iba a encontrar contigo.

—¡Me viste!, ¿y ahora qué? —alcé la voz con cierta amargura.

Se quedó en silencio observándome. El sonido de secadora indicó que había finalizado.

—Está lista tu ropa —señaló cansinamente para luego caminar hacia la secadora.

Fue inevitable no remembrar el pasado.

—Esa capacidad para cagarla siempre —espeté sacando de mi interior lo que hace años quería decirle. Volteé para mirarlo—. No debí haberme venido contigo.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está —articuló a modo de defensa. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí—, no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—¡Pásame mi ropa! —exclamé bruscamente estirando mis brazos.

Él me pasó las prendas y yo giré rápidamente para ir al baño.

Me tomó del brazo.

—Mujer, hablemos —espetó con suavidad. Me imaginé lo que quería aclarar.

—No, fue un error haber venido —acoté seriamente sin siquiera mirarlo. Era un asunto que pese a los años que habían pasado, prefería no tocar.

Soltó mi brazo y yo partí hacia el baño.

—No te laves el pelo —alzó su voz con el fin que yo lo escuchara—, mucho olor a limpio puede ser sospechoso.

Aquella frase obviamente me molestó.

—Gracias, sin duda, eres experto —le grité a modo de ironía.

Cerré toscamente la puerta y saqué mi celular del bolsillo. Me senté en el borde de la tina e ingresé a la aplicación de Whatsapp.

Tenía que responderle a mi pareja, ya que desde ayer en la tarde no sabía nada de mí.

Grabé un mensaje de voz: «Hola Itachi, no he leído los mensajes. Sé que has mandado muchos, pero ahora no los voy a leer. Me quedé donde Tenten, disculpa si te asusté, pero tenía que pensar. Todavía tengo que pensar. Sé que te quiero, pero no sé si eso es suficiente».

Una vez que terminé de grabar el audio, lo envié. Salí de la aplicación y apoyé la cabeza contra pared.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

Me sentía culpable.

Nada había salido como yo esperé.

Nunca tuve la intención de acostarme con Shikamaru, sólo necesitaba conversar con él. Era necesario para aclarar ciertas dudas que estaban afectando mi relación actual, sin embargo, yo lo estropeé.

No quise seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, así que me saqué la ropa y me puse debajo de la regadera.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer para marcharme pronto de aquí.

Después de casi quince minutos, salí arreglada de su habitación. Caminé hacia el comedor para despedirme.

Estaba desayunando, sin embargo, me di cuenta que tenía arreglado otro puesto en la mesa.

—Hiciste desayuno —aseveré con cierta sorpresa. Él asintió con un semi sonrisa e hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que me sentara.

—Asiento —acotó y yo lo miré dubitativa. No sabía si aceptar o no.

Suspiré.

—Está bien —espeté firmeza y me senté. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que quizás ésta sería la única oportunidad para aclarar la confusión que acarreaba hace días.

—Gracias —señalé una vez que le echó agua caliente en mi taza.

Me sentía extraña, ya que era una actividad que hace años no compartía con él.

Le eché azúcar al té.

—¿Quieres fruta? —inquirió con amabilidad. De inmediato lo miré.

—Bueno, un poco —le respondí acercándole mi plato. Me echó una pequeña porción—. Gracias.

Sin perder tiempo tomé mi tenedor y comencé a comer.

—¿Tus viejos cómo están? —me preguntó y al instante alcé la mirada.

—Están bien. Mi papá un poco enfermo de columna no más —le contesté y continué comiendo.

Le di un sorbo a mi vaso de jugo y lo volví a mirar. Estaba bebiendo su té.

Separó la taza de sus labios.

—¿Pero está igual que siempre o ha empeorado? —inquirió interesado.

—Ha empeorado. Los años no perdonan.

—No, claro que no —acotó comprensivo. Bajó la mirada y dejó la taza sobre el platillo. Volvió a fijar su mirada en la mía—. ¿Y tus hermanos cómo están?

—Los dos están muy bien —le contesté esbozando una sutil sonrisa—, ambos tienen un buen trabajo. Se ven muy felices.

Una sonrisa ladeada se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Me alegro por ellos —espetó con sinceridad, — pero dime ¿al final Kankuro terminó la carrera?

Aquella pregunta me causó gracias, me imagino que lo preguntó porque era la tercera carrera que mi hermano intentaba de estudiar.

—Sí, terminó y se tituló —le respondí con una amplia sonrisa—. Casi tuvimos que pagar un abogado para sacarlo de la universidad —me puse a reír y luego proseguí—. Ya lleva como dos años trabajando en lo que estudio. Está muy contento, al parecer esa era su vocación.

—Bueno, si puedes y quieres, les das mis saludos a ambos —acotó con una dulce sonrisa.

Sonreí.

—Puedo y quiero —afirmé con franqueza.

Sus ojos me miraron de forma especial.

—Veo que no te lavaste el pelo —espetó con cierto interés.

—No. Te hice caso —le respondí llevando las manos a mi cabello y sonriendo. Su mirada analítica me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté con cierta incomodidad.

—Nada, sólo que tenerte aquí de nuevo, tomar desayuno juntos… me es imposible no sentir nostalgia.

La sinceridad de sus palabras provocó en mí cierto pesar. Era increíble que pese a los años la herida aún siguiera abierta.

Respiré hondo y luego exhalé.

Había llegado el momento de hablar del asunto que hace semanas me estaba atormentando.

Me humedecí los labios.

—Hace como dos meses atrás, comenzó a hablarme de que quería tener un hijo —acoté complicada. Pude ver que su semblante se tornó serio.

—¿Y saliste corriendo como la otra vez? —inquirió con interés. Sus ojos castaños me miraban esperando una respuesta.

Apreté los labios.

—No, peor… me acordé de ti —le respondí con cierta amargura para luego sacar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de mí— En dos años no pensé en ti, estaba feliz —sonreía fingidamente —. Había dejado de odiarte hasta que él me habló que quería tener un hijo. Por eso comencé a odiarte de nuevo… y a mí también.

Bajé la mirada.

—¿Pero por qué? —me preguntó. Pude percibir su preocupación en el tono de su voz.

Alcé la mirada.

—Por tonteras, por pensar estupideces —le contesté sin transparentar lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Él me miró con pesar, mis escuetas palabras le habían dicho todo.

—No son estupideces, mujer —espetó con cierta aflicción.

Fruncí la boca y respiré hondo con el fin de no quebrarme.

—¿Tú crees que a mí no me han llegado tus historias? —le pregunté para que se diera cuenta que su imagen estaba por el suelo.

Pude notar que mis palabras le dolieron.

—Bueno, desde que te fuiste me imagino que sí, pero antes nada —se defendió con cierta desesperación.

Lo miré con amargura.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con esa colorina? —le pregunté con el fin de despejar esa maldita duda.

—Porque estaba enamorado de ti —me contestó con franqueza.

—Pues no se notó —le rebatí con dolor

Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos.

—Pensé que no ibas a volver —acotó con aflicción.

—Te pedí un tiempo para pensar si quería tener un hijo contigo —alcé la voz con el fin de refrescarle la memoria—. No me iba a ir para siempre.

—Bueno… estaba enojado, tenía miedo —se excusó visiblemente afectado.

—Y me engañaste, ¡me engañaste! —exclamé con un deje de rabia y de pena. Me puse de pie.

Él se paró inmediatamente.

—Perdón, perdón —espetó con agobio y arrepentimiento—, fue hace cuatro años, cuatro, perdón.

Me miró esperando una respuesta.

—No —acoté escuetamente mientras negaba con el rostro. Desvié la mirada y tomé mi cartera que estaba enganchada en la silla. Me la puse en el hombro.

Volví alzar el rostro. Nuestras miradas nuevamente se cruzaron. Pude apreciar el dolor que le provocó mi respuesta en sus ojos rasgados.

Resoplé.

Estaba actuando mal. Si en verdad quería cerrar este triste capítulo del pasado para que no me afectara más en mi vida actual, tenía que dejar el rencor a un lado.

Tenía que perdonar.

Esa era la única manera de sanar mi alma.

—Está bien… acepto tus disculpas— espeté de la forma más sincera que pude, dejando mi orgullo a un lado —, si esta es tu forma de resolver los problemas, está bien.

Giré bruscamente y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—Espera, espera —alzó la voz con cierta desesperación. Me tomó del brazo y yo volteé mi rostro hacia él —. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Hay que seguir adelante no más —espeté fingiendo frialdad.

—¿Casada con hijos con el primer tipo que encontraste después de mí? —la forma como me lo preguntó provocó un remezón en mi corazón, sin embargo, mantuve mi postura.

—Puede ser, puede ser —le dije ocultando la pena que me provocaba pronunciar aquellas palabras. Lentamente soltó mi brazo. —Perdón por aparecer así de repente, de alguna forma fue útil para mí —apreté los labios y miré detenidamente su rostro. Era hora de partir —. Adiós, Shikamaru.

Avancé un par de pasos y abrí la puerta.

—Espera mujer —acotó con desosiego interponiéndose entre la salida y yo.

Cerró la puerta.

Por inercia retrocedí y me apegué a la pared. Él se acercó quedando a pocos centímetros de mí.

Nos miramos fijamente.

—No pasó nada anoche —espetó con su voz ya más calmada. Aquella confesión me sorprendió—. Te quedaste dormida con una copa de vino en la mano —sonrió luego de haber dicho eso y yo también—. Saqué la ropa, sí; te llevé a mi cama, sí, pero no pasó nada. Ganas no me faltaron —volvió a sonreír —, pero no pasó.

—¿Pero por qué me dijiste que sí? —inquirí frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Resopló.

—No sé… celos supongo —respondió con franqueza. — ¡Ah! y los pantalones si quieres te los puedes llevar. Eran tuyos —sonrió con amargura—. Yo no he podido enamorarme de nadie en todo este tiempo.

La sinceridad de sus palabras hizo que yo también abriera mi corazón.

—Yo tampoco —acoté con pesar.

Un silencio sepulcral nos rodeó. A los pocos segundos, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Tragué saliva.

Desvié la mirada hacia mi cartera y la abrí para sacar mi teléfono móvil.

Miré la pantalla para ver quién era.

Apreté los labios.

El celular continuó sonando.

—¿No le vas a contestar? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Alcé la mirada topándome enseguida con sus ojos rasgados.

Le sonreí con sutileza y negué con la cabeza.

Una semi sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

.

.

.

_Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que nos reencontramos y no puedo negar que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Ese día tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y tuve que aprender a perdonar, pero también tuve que reconocer mis errores: las acciones que omití debido a mi terquedad y también a mi soberbia. Ambos habíamos cometidos errores, sin embargo, ya era tiempo de dejarlos atrás para poder rehacer nuestras vidas y continuar juntos. Sí, juntos, porque pese a todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, el amor seguía intacto._

_Una vez que finalicé la relación que tenía en ese momento, me fui a vivir sola e inicié una relación con Shikamaru comenzando desde cero. Fue bueno para ambos, ya que aprendimos a disfrutar el presente sin estar recordando a cada minuto el pasado. Después de seis meses de relación, decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. A diferencia de la primera vez, la idea de formar una familia estuvo presente desde el principio. Teníamos la madurez suficiente para aceptar ese desafío. Todos mis miedos e inseguridades ya habían desaparecidos._

El sonido de su bostezo me hizo volver a la realidad.

Volteé mi rostro para mirarlo.

—Buenos días, mujer —susurró con pereza y con lentitud serpenteó hasta mí.

Sentí su cálida boca sobre mis labios.

—Buenos días, vago —le respondí con una sonrisa luego de besarle.

Me sonrió de medio lado y de inmediato dirigió unas de sus manos hasta mi vientre, el cual ya no estaba plano.

Lo acarició con suavidad.

—Buenos días, hijo —espetó dulcemente.

—¿Hijo?, ¿cómo sabes que será hombre? —le pregunté con curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Antes sólo le decía: bebé —. Todavía me faltan dos semanas para hacerme la ecografía.

—Tengo la certeza que será varón, porque todos los antecedentes que he reunido lo demuestran.

La seguridad de sus palabras llamó mi atención.

—¿Antecedentes? —inquirí alzando una ceja.

—Sí, mujer, te los mencionaré —me respondió con convicción, levantando uno de sus dedos para enumerar —. Mi madre dijo que cuando estuvo embarazada de mí nunca sufrió ninguna náusea, ningún mareo y nunca nada le cayó mal para el estómago.

—Ya —lo miré escéptica.

Levantó su segundo dedo y continuó.

—Tu madre dijo que su segundo y tercer embarazo fueron espectaculares, que nunca sintió ni un solo malestar, en cambio su primer embarazo había sido horrible, ya que sufrió todos los malestares que una mujer embarazada puede sufrir. ¿Te das cuenta?

—Sí —le respondí escuetamente, suponía lo que me iba decir.

—Mujer, fuiste una problemática desde antes que nacieras —aseveró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Y tú un vago desde antes que tu madre te gestara —le repliqué con ironía. No iba a permitir que él se riera a costa mía.

Volvió a sonreír al escuchar mis dichos.

—Problemática… sin embargo, no lo puedo negar—espeto con parsimonia—. Mi padre es un vago peor que yo. Bueno, pero no nos desviemos del tema. Tu embarazo ha sido muy bueno, mujer, por ese motivo, más todos los antecedentes que ya te mencioné, puedo asegurar que el bebé que llevas en tu vientre será un niño.

—Son simples coincidencias, Shikamaru —acoté risueña con el fin que no siguiera.

—Yo creo que no, mujer. Choji también me comentó que el embarazo de Karui fue terrible, las náuseas nunca la dejaron en paz, y por esas cosas de la vida también fue una niña, una pequeña problemática.

Definitivamente estaba obsesionado.

—Shikamaru, da lo mismo si el bebé es vago o es problemática, ya que el amor que le daremos no cambiará.

Él me miró con cariño.

—Por supuesto que no, mujer, ya que este bebé es el fruto de nuestro amor.

No pude evitar que esa frase no me causara gracia.

—Shikamaru, esa frase es demasiado cursi.

—Puede que ser, pero es la verdad.

Sin querer solté una carcajada.

Resopló y se acostó a mi lado.

—Eres muy problemática, mujer —espetó cansinamente mirando hacia el techo. Enseguida giró su rostro hacia mí—, pero sin duda es lo que más amo de ti. Te amo mujer problemática.

Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Yo también te amo vago cursi, amo tus defectos y tus cursilerías aún más.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

**Entre mañana y pasado responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

**Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami... quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

**Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización.**

**Ahora me despido, que tengan una linda semana. Les mando a todos un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

.


End file.
